Twisting the Truth
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: Humanized. Doris has the perfect excuse for being out late: a man tried to kidnap her! She's got all the details. It's a really good story. It's just not true. But then a girl is kidnapped for real. And now Doris's lie might be helping a killer...
1. Drama On the Beach

_**Twisting the Truth**_

**Chappy 1: Drama At the Beach**

**Real story by Judy Waite**

**Penguins of Madagascar version by EppogirlXD. I didn't copy the book word for word, of course not, but I used the idea.**

_**Better Than Revenge**_** by Taylor Swift**

Doris's hands were sweating. The ocean breeze lifted her blonde ponytail. She avoided Kowalski's gaze by staring at the sun disappearing quickly behind the sea. She should be home by now.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer, and,_

But no, instead, trying to get Kowalski's attention on the beach wasted her whole afternoon. And when she finally got him alone when the sun started setting, she couldn't think of anything to say. It was terrible.

_I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him._

Oh why did she have to start liking him right after he got over her? The timing was horrible. Nothing was right, and love was wrong. Hopefully, if she admitted she liked him now, he could also say he was crushing on her, and this won't turn out like last time when she ditched him after he confessed his love.

_She came along, got him along and let's hear the applause,_

Suddenly, someone, some _girl_ with beautiful fiery hair came busting through the awkward silence. Shocked, Doris and Kowalski stepped back from each other. "Hi!" Greeted the girl all hyper-like. And to Doris's surprise, the girl she recognized as Stacy skipped over to Kowalski and _wrapped her arms around him_.

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

Still shocked, Doris stood frozen as Kowalski and Stacy hugged and started walking along the beach like couple, leaving Doris in the dust.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,_

Getting over her frozen state, Doris now felt like crying. That was quick. Since when did Kowalski get a girlfriend? She didn't know and nobody told her. She now felt totally ashamed, and kicked the sand. What was she going to do now?

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

Suddenly, at the same moment, Doris looked at Stacy and Stacy turned her head around to look at Doris. And guess what? _Stacy smirked_. Then she turned her head back around and disappeared from view with Kowalski.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,_

This totally enraged Doris. Not only had Stacy easily take Kowalski away from Doris, Stacy knew it, and showed that she did by smirking, raising her dignity and sinking Doris's even more. Still mad, Doris started walking in the opposite direction, thinking up a plan.

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

Doris wanted to get back at Stacy, fury building up her plan for her.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think she's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends,_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_Ha._

But once she simmered down enough to think for herself, she thought logically. It was already dark, and Doris was suddenly worried. Her mom was a nice woman and always seemed to be working. But her mom's new boyfriend, Steve Blowhole, was almost always at their apartment, and he was a complete control freak over Doris. Whenever her mom was at work, he had this idea that he was in charge of her.

Doris had to get back home before the man could yell at her for being late. Sometimes he would even hit. You did not want to make that man mad.

Doris numbly walked home, her revenge on Stacy slowly blowing away like the wind in her mind. She had more important things to fret about.

**Read and Review! Chappy 2 coming soon **


	2. Jumping At Shadows

_**Twisting the Truth**_

**Chappy 2: Jumping At Shadows**

Doris started walking pretty fast. Jogged, a bit.

She had never been out this late before. Steve would be even madder if he was home. The sky was pitch black, and the streetlights were pretty dim. This part of NYC wasn't very busy, and the only sounds were the occasional car and the thump of her sneakers on the sidewalk.

Doris suddenly wanted to tiptoe. Being out late didn't feel so good. It had not been a good idea to follow Kowalski around on a beach, trying to catch his attention. She hated love, and loved hate, especially towards Stacy.

She nervously shifted her eyes at her surroundings. Up ahead, there was a shadow of this strange creature going crazy. Her eyes bugged out, and she stopped walking. The creature was just a few yards in front of her, and she did not want to cross its path. What if it attacked her? KILLED her?

She considered turning back. But did she really want to go back to the beach where a you-know-her was going all lovey dovey with you-know-him? No. She couldn't afford to lose anymore time anyways, if Steve was home, which he would be. Sometimes, Doris thought that Steve Blowhole secretly hated her because she got in the way between him and mom. He would probably like it if she just vanished.

Doris quickly crossed the street to walk on the other sidewalk. She walked a bit and looked sideways to see how the creature looked like. Staring, she saw it was just a rabid Chihuahua on a chain, making a big scary shadow that had frightened Doris. She blinked. Did not see that coming. She couldn't believe she was scared by something so small! Still, she probably did not want to cross its path anyways, seeing how rabid it was. And very cute.

Doris smiled. That was one good thing that had happened today. A cute Chihuahua. She was glad that she could still be happy even with a broken heart spilling out revenge plans for Stacy, and Steve. She broke into a slow jog.

She kept jogging, all the way to a bit busier street, Lake Avenue. It was a strange name, considering there was no lake near it, so someone had taken a spray can and sprayed the 'k' into a 'm' on a sign, making it Lame Avenue some time ago. Nobody had bothered about it.

She slowed down at the sign, staring up at the words.

"Excuse me, miss…"

Startled, Doris whipped around. A man-sized shape loomed before her from the shadows. This was no Chihuahua. She started panicking again. This could be an assassin! Ready to kill her and throw her in a ditch! He probably had a gun or a knife hiding somewhere!

Doris shook her head. She was starting to get paranoid just like a guy friend from school. Maybe she was suspicious just because it was nighttime. Darkness made everything look creepy. Still, she thought up every defense tactic she knew.

"Excuse me…I'm very sorry to trouble you, but I was hoping you could help me."

They were under a street lamp, and Doris could now glance at his face. If she survived any sudden attack, she might want to give details to the police. But, if she was honest, he didn't look all that scary. He was quite old, with white hair and a friendly face.

"I have a van over there," the man pointed at a white van at the side of the road.

Doris stared at the van. She didn't trust this old man. He might be trying to trick her to go to the van where a real assassin could be waiting to kill her and through her in a ditch!

The man continued. "I'm not from around here, and my van ran out of gas. I've got this can to fill up, but I don't know which way to go. Can you direct me to the nearest gas station?" He waved a map of the town.

Doris blinked. First a cute Chihuahua, and now a lost old man? This night was turning pretty funny instead of dangerous. She traced her finger on the map and told him where to go.

"Thank you very much," the old guy smiled the brightest and friendliest smile Doris had seen so far. He started walking in that direction, and Doris felt left in the dust again, but this time she was happy to help that guy out, instead of heartbroken like before.

Doris continued walking on past the white van, glancing once at the license plate, now knowing there was no assassin anywhere.

K749SKI. Those were the letters/numbers. Doris felt a moment of coincidence. She looked at it again and imagined it said KOWALSKI, because the K and SKI sure helped. What a half coincidence! Though she wished it almost did not say that. Now it was stuck in her head: K749SKI. She didn't want to think of Kowalski and Stacy anymore. The letters crumpled her heart. She found herself daydreaming about Kowalski all the way home. If there was only some way to get Stacy out of the scene. And the revenge against Stacy started forming again.


	3. All My White Lies

**Twisting the Truth chappy 3**

**All My White Lies**

**Okay, first I'm gonna answer to reviews.**

**Ruth93: Now you got me the idea to put a blue streak in her hair :D and, I was reluctant to put Dr. Blowhole as the grown-up, cause I like them all the same age. In my story MSS, he's gonna be a kid just like them :D**

**Eternally Ebony: Im not sure if she IS going to get revenge. I was just following the song. The real book has no revenge. And I can't think of any**

**Kukipye: LOL. You shall see.**

Doris gulped as she reached her front door. All the lights inside the apartment were on. A blue streak of hair peeked out from underneath her blonde. She shoved it back in her blonde ponytail.

That blue streak was a unique thing about Doris. It was actually natural, and had grown with the rest of her blonde hair when she was little. It was rather cool, and sometimes poked out of her hair when she was not careful to hide it there from Steve Blowhole, who thought it was disgusting, and wanted it out of his sight. _Good thing he doesn't see it in the water_, she thought_, because once it gets totally immersed, it can start to glow_. Which isn't very natural at all.

She grabbed the house key from her jeans pocket and shoved it into the keyhole, only to find out the door wasn't locked. Nervously, she stepped inside, ready to face Steve and his angry face.

Surprise shook her when she didn't see him anywhere. The apartment was still and quiet, with the only sound being Doris's footsteps. Suspicion took over relief, because she was sure when she went out, all the lights were off and the door was locked. Hopefully, a burglar had not broken in when no one was home! That would be terrible.

Quietly, Doris went past the kitchen and living room and down the hall to her room. Ah, finally, a safe haven. Her bed and dresser stood to the left of the room, while her desk and closet occupied the right. She immediately turned to the right, where her phone lay waiting on her desk. She needed someone to text to about her horrible day, and that someone was Marlene.

_Hey, Marlene r u there?_

_Hi. r u ok?_

_Nooo! Beach did not go well D:_

_Aww, Imma sry._

_Someone stole Kwalski from meh!_

_Who?_

_Stacy the Slut!_

_No bad words! 1 with twin Becky?_

_Yes. Revenge…_

_No u shan't!_

_Wut?_

_No revenge! It always makes things worse whenever u did it!_

_Hey!_

Doris stared at Marlene's words in frustration. None of her revenges made things better, she knew, but she didn't care! Stacy, usually happy and hyper, had stolen Kowalski away from her! Well, okay, they were already together before she took him aside, but still!

_Promise me, Doris._

_Okay, fine._

Of course she was lying. She could probably get revenge on Stacy behind Marlene's back.

And as if Marlene had read Doris's mind, she texted:

_Don't lie and do it behind my back again!_

But before Doris could text back, she heard a door slam outside. Fear shook her, especially when someone shouted loud enough to wake the dead "_DORIS_!"–that had to be Blowhole.

_Butthole is back. Gtg._

_Kay._

Doris left the phone on her desk and made it to the doorway, hesitant to go out.

"_DORIS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Well, that was her cue. She couldn't disobey Blowhole, because that would make him even madder. Very scared, she came out in the hallway to see Blowhole, red-faced and angry, standing in front of the door. What was astonishing about him was that he had this bionical right eye that could see for him. It made him look like a half-robot. "RIGHT HERE!" he pointed at the spot in front of him.

Doris reluctantly went to stand in front of him, cowering in fear.

"Where have you been?" Blowhole yelled.

"The beach! I'm sorry!" Doris knew this might end bad. She struggled to look straight at him, especially his right eye.

"Do you know how worried I've been? I've been driving around in the dark, looking for you!" He yelled louder, his face becoming redder. He grabbed her arm. "You'd better have a good excuse for being out very late this time!"

"Let go of me!" She struggled, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter.

"_TELL ME_!" He thundered. "And it better not be one of those lame excuses!"

"I–I was," Doris could only think of lame excuses, one that won't satisfy Blowhole. That's when she remembered, the man and the van. She got an idea. "I was kidnapped!" She shouted.

Blowhole loosened his grip in surprise. "You were?"

"Almost," Doris lied. "There was this man, and he tried to force me in his white van!" She felt bad for bad mouthing the nice old man, but now it was to help her lie.

Blowhole frowned. "Then what happened?"

"I refused, but he was insistent, so I ran away." She was making this all up on the spot. "I think he chased me, but I hid in an alley, and I think he gave up."

"So?"

"So, I waited in the alleyway for a while to make sure he wasn't coming back, and then I ran all the way back home."

Doris looked up at him desperately, hoping he would believe her lie, which he finally did, and his frown hardened. "So let me get this straight–some demented psycho tried to force you in his van to kidnap you, and that's why you took so long to come home?"

Doris nodded.

Blowhole suddenly had the slightest of smiles. He asked Doris to describe how the van looked like, and the license plate, which Doris reluctantly told him–K749SKI. Then he opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Doris asked.

"To find the pervert who almost kidnapped you," he replied.

Doris couldn't believe he was doing this. Was this the right thing to do? Still, as he walked out that door, she hoped the man she had helped out was a long way gone so that Blowhole do anything bad to him.

Doris shuddered and went back to her room in a worried state.

Steve Blowhole was gone a long time.

**A/N: Well, that was the end of the chappy, but wait! There is still a LOT more to come! So see what shall happen next…**


	4. Trouble Arrives In Town

**Twisting the Truth chappy 4**

**(sorry it's been forever since I updated! But I had to borrow the book again for this hardy chapter.)**

**Trouble Arrives In Town**

When Steve Blowhole returned, he hadn't found the man, to Doris's relief. Instead, he returned with pizza.

"Why don't we sit on the couch and watch TV while we eat," he suggested.

Doris stared at him in shock. Blowhole was too mean to suggest that kind of thing. This was the strangest night she had ever had. A rabid Chihuahua, a friendly old man, and now a nice Blowhole…? It's like his devil horns had gotten replaced with an angel's halo. Maybe some alien had messed with his mind, turning him nice. Whatever it was, Doris liked it, and hoped it would last.

They did what Blowhole suggested, and when all the pizza was happily in their stomachs, Doris started down the hall to her room.

"Where are you going?" Blowhole asked suspiciously.

"To do homework," she said nervously.

"Okay. As long as you don't text anybody."

Of course, Doris totally disobeyed him. She went straight to her phone, glad that Blowhole hadn't decided to take it away to keep it away from her so she wouldn't text.

_R u there?_

But Marlene wasn't. Doris waited, but Marlene did not text back. She finally shut her phone and fell backwards onto the bed. She found herself daydreaming about Kowalski again, and didn't hear what her mother said when she appeared at her doorway.

"What?" She asked, startled.

"I said that there's someone here who's looking for you." Her mom looked nervous. "It's the police."

Doris shot up from her bed into a sitting position. "Why –what are they doing here?" She asked, startled.

"It's about the girl from your school. Apparently, she was on the same beach as you and she left about the same time, too. I think she also took the same path as you, as she lives in a near apartment."

"So?"

"She hasn't arrived home."

Doris shivered and stared at her mom. Maybe her instincts were right and her journey home had been more sinister than she knew. "Who is this girl?" She asked.

"I believe her name is Stacy."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A policewoman greeted Doris in the living room. "Hello. I'm Officer Pladen. This is my colleague, Officer Brenn." Officer Brenn gave her a friendly smile and waved a little. Doris managed to give a weak smile back, but she was still stunned that there were police officers in her home.

Not only that, but it was possible that she would have to admit that she lied about the white van man. Her hands shook as all her thoughts seemed overwhelming.

"Let's sit down, Doris, there's nothing to worry about." Officer Brenn nodded at the couch. She complied obediently. Blowhole suddenly appeared from the kitchen, seeming wound-up. Doris guessed it was because he was feeling like her, with the tense air and cops in the house. She wondered if he was still nice like before.

Officer Pladen pulled out a tape recorder. "We'll be taping this interview. Are you okay with that?"

Doris nodded, still shaken about her many worries. Was lying about why you were late coming home a criminal offense?

She sat on the very edge of the sofa, feeling everyone's eyes–her mom's, Blowhole's, and both officers'–on her, waiting.

Officer Pladen first checked her name and age. Then she asked about that certain beach. Who else had been there? What time did Doris leave? What was her route home?

Doris answered quietly, and stared down at her feet. She could still feel everyone watching her.

"You said there was a guy, Kowalski. Can you tell me how he was like and what he was doing?"

Doris looked up. "Kowalski's great," she said immediately. "He and Stacy were together on the beach, happy. He's tall and smart, and has dark hair."

Officer Pladen nodded. "And can you tell me if you saw anything odd on your walk home?"

Doris sucked in a breath. What should she say? She saw Steve staring at her. His eyes were glittery bright. "It's all right, Doris. I told them."

She looked miserably at the police. How should she speak the truth? How would they take it? "I...it wasn't..." She stuttered off and stopped.

"You don't need to worry about anything. Steve Blowhole has given us a lot of information, even the van license plate. That will help us a lot. All I need now is for you to tell me exactly what happened."

Doris stared at the wall. She remembered the friendly man. "I didn't really…" she tried again.

Suddenly, Officer Pladen police radio beeped. "Excuse me, Doris, one second. I need to take this."

Doris waited patiently as Officer Pladen talked seriously into the police radio. When she was finished, the she looked grimly at everyone. "Important news. An officer went to look at Stacy's path on Lake Street in question. He has just found a hoop earring in the gutter, and other items we know must belong to her. So we know now for sure she must have been kidnapped." She looked at the shocked faces around her. "I know that it's distressing news, but it's definitely the perfect evidence that we need. This white man van is the one we want and because of Doris, we're going to find him."

Doris flinched, hearing Officer Pladen loud and clear. She also heard about the gold hoop earring. She had half seen that earring that Stacy was wearing, but it was probably hiding behind that wild colored hair, like the way Dori's blue streak stayed behind her blonde hair.

And what about the white van man? Well, the evidence was clear. She'd been wrong about him also. He might be doing something terrible to Stacy right this very second. What if he was raping her? What if he was killing her? Doris started shaking all over. White van man must have wanted to do that to Doris, too. Now it didn't matter if she stuck to her lie. White van man was wicked and evil. Doris had the power to stop him.

"It was horrible," she said, leveling her gaze with Officer Pladen. "He tried to trick me. I thought I was going to die."


End file.
